my_scratchpad_wikiafandomcom-20200214-history
Mysterious Jungle
Places * San Diego??? * Pearly Plateau * Waterfall Basin * Queen Summit * Path of Descent * Mushroom Patch * Reception Desk Swamp Goals * Collect The Pearls * Climb The Falls * Lead The Bees * Protect The Mushrooms * Alex Rings: 10 Description Watch the cutscene.Follow the path forward.You will encounter various crabs.You must rowr at them to take them out.Go forward. PEARLY PLEATU Before we get onto the main part,a little side note.You should see a bee-hive nearby.Go very near it to get the bees onto you.You have 18 seconds to lead them to bright red coloured flowers nearby.Doing so will give you golden alex coins.Anyhows,onto the main part. You should see a grassy ledge nearby.Jump onto it and then onto the next one until you see a short cutscene about using mangoes.Go forward and jump left on the grassy ledge.Move towards the bag of pearls for a cutscene.Now you have to collect 6 pearls so head back to the beach,where you started the level.Here you will notice many pearl boxes type things.Rowr at them to open them.There are 12 of these boxes,6 of them have a pearl each.Collect all 6 pearls.Now back up the grassy ledges to where you saw the cutscene with the parrot.Cutscene.Now jump to where the parrot is and go through the entrance.Cutscene. WATERFALL BASIN Now you have to climb the falls.Double jump forward onto the grassy ledge.Then jump again and then again onto another grassy ledge.Face right and jump onto another ledge.Take out the grab and double jump onto the ledge nearby.Take out another crab.Face left and jump onto another ledge.Now jump onto another ledge. Face right and jump onto another grassy ledge.Jump up onto another ledge.Face left and jump onto another ledge.Jump up onto another grassy ledge.There must be an entrance very near you,which leads to pearly pleatu.Notice the bright reddish flower here.Remember it.Face right and jump onto another ledge.Now jump straight above.You have climbed the water fall succesfully.Jump left and go forward. QUEEN SUMMIT Head for the queen bee for a cut-scene.Go near the bees to get them onto you and lead them to three bright reddish coloured flowers nearby.For the third flower,you will have to jump to where the tunnel leading to pearly pleatu was. I mentioned it above.Now go back and meet the queen bee for a cutscene.Go to- wards the path the queen mentioned,it is in front of you. PATH OF DESCENT Go forward and avoid the spitting flowers.Time your jumps and movements and follow the linear path down.Jump down when you reach the end of the ledge.Eat this strange plant to get the super roar.Do it to take care of the spiders. Jump onto the nearby grassy ledges until you reach the top.Go forward. MUSHROOM PATCH Jump down for a cutscene.You now have to protect the mushrooms.You have to save at least 4 mushrooms.You have one strange plant nearby.Use it to super-rowr. Use it smartly.Otherwise keep rowr-ing until the bat arrives.This part is slightly difficult and might require some retries.Just keep an eye on the metre in the top right corner until a cutscene starts. RECEPTION DESK SWAMP Now continue forward and take out the spiders.Jump to the right when you reach the end.Take out the spiders and follow the path above.Jump left when you get to the end.Take out the spiders and continue to proceed up.Keep following the path.Jump to the left when you reach the end.Follow the linear path.Take out any spider you encounter.Jump to the right when you reach the end.This path is slightly tough,so be careful.Follow the linear path taking out the spiders on the way.Eat the strange plant as well.Keep following the path,use the super- rowr when you need it.Jump to the right when you reach the end.Continue forward Jump left when you reach the end and take out the spiders.Use the strange plant behind you to get the super-rowr if the going gets tough.Follow the path to the end and jump to the right.Follow the path.Jump left when you reach the end.Now follow the linear path,taking out all spiders on the way.Jumpleft when you reach the end.(Take the bees near you if you want)Again follow the simple path taking care of all spiders on the way.Jump to the right when you reach the end. Follow the path forward and again jump to the right,when you reach the end.Take out all spiders and proceed forward.This path will lead you down to the grass. Go left for a cutscene.You have completed this level. Category:Madagascar PC Games Category:Games Category:Madagascar